Everything
by BeAtLeSbAbYgRl
Summary: Potter left you here to die,"


Author's note, I'm sorry I'm a horrible grammar person but I tripled check this story. So please try and not flame me because of my grammar! Also on my computer when I wrote the story I put Hermione's thought shots in italics but I wasn't sure if that would come up on Fanfiction.net. So I also put a little symbol () and started and new paragraph so you would know when she was thinking. Also in the thoughts shot I kind of made Hermione have a few different voice, just because she seems like the kind of person that would. –lol. Well I hope you enjoy the story!  
  
Hermione Granger brown eyes opened in a panic. She quickly began to look around then suddenly realized the pain shooting out from her whole body. She tried to scream but her screamed was silenced by a cloth shoved into her mouth. She tried to move her legs, her arms, her head but all of it was tied down by chains. She looked up into the darkness; tears of confusion ran down her blood stricken face. She tried to move again but her movements ceased when a voice of terror reached her ears.  
  
"Mr. Potter how nice of you to join us," a voice so terrifying that it could only belong to Lord Voldermort.  
  
"Where are they?" a voice Hermione knew so well, but had forgotten so long ago how it had sounded.  
  
Harry's here, he will save me. Won't he?  
  
"Miss Chang and Miss Granger?" Voldemort snickered.  
  
"Yes," Harry said impatiently  
  
"Right here,"  
  
Suddenly she could open my eyes and see directly where she was. Hermione Granger was in Lord Voldermort's castle. She quickly noticed that she was lying in a cage still chained. She looked down and could see Harry in front of Voldermort, who stood in the middle of two cages. She quickly looked directly across form her and saw in another cage lay the body of Harry Potter's girlfriend Cho Chang.  
  
"So Mr. Potter which one should you get to take back to Hogwarts and which one should you leave here to die" Voldermort said pointing at both Hermione and Cho's cages.  
  
Harry didn't move, his head wasn't even glancing at the cages.  
  
"Hurry, Voldemort said, Or I will choose for you,"  
  
"NO," Harry said now his head looking directly at Voldemort.  
  
"Then which one will be a permitted guest in my castle Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Hermione," he whispered.  
  
Suddenly with a bang Hermione felt herself falling, blackness covered her eyes again. More tears began to fall from her chocolate brown eyes.  
  
This isn't right Harry would never leave me here to die! Would he? I know I'm nothing compared to Cho. But would he really leave me here?  
  
Hermione feel onto a bed were her hands were suddenly chained above her head, her legs were suddenly separated by chains. The tears of pain and sorrow were suddenly licked away and she felt a body on top of hers.  
  
"Hey Granger, looking good," Malfoy whispered into her ear.  
  
Hermione then felt chills run down her spine, when she realized she was naked with Draco Malfoy on top of her.  
  
"Aw, poor dirty little mudblood got left in the ashes by Potter," She then felt Malfoy bite down onto one of her breast and she gave out a small cry.  
  
"Don't blame him though; Chang is much better looking then you!"  
  
He is right, I could never be that pretty  
  
She gave out a loud scream and Malfoy just laughed.  
  
"No point in screaming. Potter already back at Hogwarts with Chang. He isn't coming back for you but did you really think he would care enough too?"  
  
No, he has got Cho  
  
She gave out a cry of pain when she felt Malfoy enter her. He smirked down at her and she closed her eyes.  
  
"Potter left you here to die,"  
  
I know, because I'm nothing  
  
Hermione Granger woke with a start clutching her breasts. She looked around the dormitory filled with sleeping girls and quickly jumped out of bed, her face red with sweat.  
  
It was just a dream  
  
She quickly jumped in the shower wanting to get any feeling of Malfoy clean off of her. She stayed there in the hot shower and just let the water burn into her. After a while she jumped out of the shower and quickly got dressed for school. Even thought it was 5:00 am in the morning she figured she could read till 7, then go down to the library to do what she always does, read. She jumped back onto her bed and picked up her favorite book and closed her eyes for a second while a yawned escaped.  
  
"Potter left you here to die,"  
  
The words quickly haunted Hermione and she opened her eyes and tried to focus on the book.  
  
Books never laugh at you, then never leave you either. No matter what you do Granger you never really are going to be inserting or even pretty. STOP telling me that I already know I'm not, I don't need myself to tell me.  
  
She quickly focused her eyes on the book to stop herself from thinking, but Hermione Granger's mind was never one to stop thinking. It quickly thought back to the beginning of this school year. She remembered how happy she was thinking that her time at Hogwarts would be the same as always. She would try and help her two best friends Harry and Ron with their homework and try and keep them out of trouble. But her thinking for once was proved wrong. This happened when Harry and Cho Chang started to date. To tell you the honest to god truth Hermione didn't like Cho, she hated her. Ever since the end of 5th year when Cho and her friends decide to play a little game with Hermione. They jumped her when she was leaving the library when night and tied her to a chair and told her that with a black marker they were gong to circle all the areas that they thought she need to "work on " By the time Cho and her friends left the library and Hermione was able to untie herself from the chair, she notice that her whole body was circled in black. As Hermione remembered the memory a tear slipped form her eye. She tried to tell Harry but in the end backed down.  
  
He wouldn't have believed you anyway.  
  
Hermione quickly shut the curtains around her bed and picked up a book but only found herself engrossed in her own thoughts. Before she knew it she was opening her eyes again.  
  
I must have dozed off. What time is it? OH SHIT its 12:00  
  
She quickly ran out of the dormitory on her way to her next class which was,  
  
Lunch; ugh I don't have time for that! I need to go see Hagrid and Professor Snape, to see what I missed in Potions and Care of Magical Creatures. How could I have fallen back asleep? I was wide awake? Stupid dream! Well you know Hermione dream usually show what the mind is thinking or worrying about and- oh shut up how many times to I have to tell myself things I already GOD DAMN KNOW!  
  
She quickly jetted down the hallway and began to turn the corner when she ran into one of the sexiest guys in Hogwarts.  
  
"Sorry," Ron Weasley mumbled his head looking down as he helped Hermione pick up her books.  
  
"It's okay," she said quietly not daring to look him in the eye.  
  
Don't look at him, don't look at him, and if you do, you will remember that you used to be friends  
  
"So where were you all morning?" Ron asked hands in his pockets, eyes avoiding hers.  
  
Him asking me where I was must meant he notice I wasn't there, which must means he still most notice me a little bit. I feel like a moron I'm happy because he noticed I wasn't in class.  
  
"Overslept," she responded.  
  
For a second she thought he was going to make a smart ass remark but he just turned his head away, waved good-bye and set off towards the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
Good-bye Ronald  
  
After Hermione finished her explanation to Professor Snape of why she had not been in class, he gave her detention for tomorrow night and deducted 25 points from Gryffindor for "unexcusable tardiness" After that she went down to see Hagrid, he was much, much more nicer about the missed class and said he would take her homework which had been due that class period. She quickly raced down to Transfiguration and tried not to let her mind think, but that was hard for Hermione Granger not to do.  
  
It was stupid for a second to think that he would make a remark. Come on Hermione you should know better by now. They forgot about you long ago. Cho is much more inserting then you. She likes Qudditch, jus like both Harry and Ron and you know what you like? You like plain old books. She is also much more popular then you, and pretty, and she got all that and brains. You really don't have a chance of them turning back to be friends with you. I mean your geek, your ugly and there nothing really you can do about it.   
  
Hermione notice quickly in the middle of the year, when Harry and Ron stop talking to her, that the voice inside her head that usually brought out all of her bad qualities usually sounded like Cho's. It's not like Hermione had given up her two best friends with out a fight. When she found out they usually discussed Qudditch with Cho, she deiced to do some research on the sport. She took out three books and practices her terms on Ginny. But her plan of learning quickly came to a stop when Ginny laughed at her 3 days for mixing up many of the terms.  
  
I will have to ask Ginny how the pregnancy test went.  
  
Although Ginny was a very smart witch, she did like to have "fun" as she would say. Hermione smiled to herself.  
  
Good thing Ron never found out  
  
She made it to Transfiguration just in time and took her usually seat in the front of the class.  
  
"Now class in order for you to complete you next assignment you are going to need to learn how to read these creatures dreams," Professor McGonagall said.  
  
She then showed the class a bunch of small furry snow white creatures with startling blue eyes. Some of them were so small that they looked like they could fit into the palm of Hermione's hand.  
  
"Now you are going to need to be able to kill each one of these animals," Professor McGonagall said.  
  
The whole class stared at her like she was insane.  
  
"Yes I know it seems horrible. But I will have you know that these are horrible creatures even thought they may look cute and sweet. They can be very dangerous and the only way to defeat them is to put them to sleep. Now the spell I'm about to show, will able you to see these creatures or any human beings last dream that the creature or human being had or remembers. Now be careful once you have saw what these creatures last dream was, use what was in their dream to put them to asleep," McGonagall said writing the spell up on the board.  
  
"Now everyone repeat after me, Dream Magnetism," McGonagall said  
  
"Dream Magnetism," the class repeated.  
  
"Very good, now tonight's homework assignment will be done in pairs. Each pair is take a creature out of the classroom, don't worry Mr.Longbottom I casted a non violent charm on them. They wouldn't harm a soul. Now I want you to take these creatures and perform the spell on them. After you have done so I want you to use what you saw in the dream to put them back to sleep the find out what that dream means about the animal. Any questions? Good, now all that is left for us to do is team you up in partners." Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"May we please choose are partners?" Lavender asked.  
  
No, please tell us she already picked the partners. The last time we had partners I ended up working alone.  
  
"No, I'm sorry Miss.Brown but I already picked the partners for you,"  
  
Yes, just please don't let me get Malfoy.  
  
Professor McGonagall went through the whole class list, paring everyone up except Hermione, she didn't call her partners name till the very end.  
  
"...Miss Granger and Mr. Potter..."  
  
Harry and I working together? Oh no what to I say to him? You probley want have to say anything, he probley will be too busy thinking of Cho the whole time.  
  
At the end of class Hermione quickly collected the creature and began to walk up to arithmetic. Trying very hard to not think what she was going to say to Harry. After arithmetic she quickly walked to the library, to try and work on the creature and get the assignment done before she had to work with Harry. She finally settled at her usual table by the window and pulled the creature out of her bag. She then smiled to herself and said out loud,  
  
"You are quite cute, you know?" she said as she stroked the back of the creature's fur.  
  
"Yea they are cute."  
  
The voice startled Hermione at first, and then she recognized it was Harry's and suddenly got goosebumps.  
  
"Oh hi, didn't see you there," she said.  
  
"Were you planning on doing the project yourself?" he asked pointing to the creatures.  
  
"Well I figured you probley had more important things on your mind..."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrow at Hermione.  
  
"..like Qudditch," she quickly mumbled out.  
  
more like Cho........  
  
"Oh well, I'm still half of this assignment" he said taking the sit next to her.  
  
Wow he smells really good, better then Neville!  
  
"So we have to see what's in his dream first..." Harry said taking the creature into his hand.  
  
"...then put it to sleep," Hermione finished for him.  
  
Harry smiled, "Do you have to finish everything Hermione?"  
  
But Hermione missed his smile and ended up saying something else.  
  
"Is that why you and Ron stop hanging out with me?" Hermione said not daring to look at his face.  
  
Harry didn't say a word. Hermione waited quietly for a response, when another moment of silence passed, she quickly grab the creature form Harry and said, "Dream Magnetism" and a moment later a huge projector screen came up and both Harry and Hermione could easily see and hear the dream. Hermione looked closely and saw that the creature was in a dark room, and then she heard something laughing. Then suddenly a huge clown face appeared with the biggest smile on its face. It then laughed again after that it just stayed on the screening laughing every few moments.  
  
"So clowns must put it to sleep," Harry said.  
  
"Do you know any spells that make clowns appear?" Hermione asked racking her brain.  
  
"No,"  
  
Let me think clowns have color on their faces, maybe a color spell? No, that wouldn't work where would I put the color? On Harry's face? Maybe more like Cho's..hahaha. Maybe I could make a clown appear out of a book? A book my clown book the one my mom always reads to me and the one I use to read to the first year Emily, when ever she get's homesick.  
  
"I got an idea Harry be right back," Hermione said quickly as she rushed out of the library, leaving a very confused Harry behind.  
  
Hermione quickly ran up to her dormitory and began to go through her book case.  
  
Where is it? Ah there it is  
  
She quickly grabbed the book and began to run back to the library. When she arrived back at the table were Harry and her and been working she found him and Ron sitting there.  
  
Oh no why does he have to be here. Ron is never in the library why does he have to be here now?  
  
Then a cold voice interrupted Hermione thoughts, "Wow Hermione you must really like reading if you have stooped down to reading children's books."  
  
It was Cho, Hermione favorite person. She turned her head at Harry and Ron and saw that Ron was trying very hard not to laugh but Harry wasn't.  
  
Of course Ron's laughing and of course Cho's here too because the world hates me and deiced that since I haven't been picked on in a while that they are going to put the three people that make me feel like nothing into the same room. Hermione you are nothing  
  
"Hermione that's perfect, it looks actually like the one in the dream," said Harry pointing to the book.  
  
"Yeah I thought so," Hermione said.  
  
Just ignore Cho, just ignore Cho  
  
Hermione then took the creature and showed it the picture within in minutes it was asleep.  
  
"Oh good Harry you are done, said Cho who started pulling Harry away from Hermione, now we can go back to my room"  
  
How Cho got head girl is still a mystery to me  
  
"No, we still have to find out what a clown face means about the dream," said Harry who had a very odd look on his face.  
  
"Don't worry Harry; Ron said, I'm sure Hermione knows,"  
  
Everyone suddenly turned and look at Hermione.  
  
I have not the slightest clue what the hell a clown face means. Well just make something up, the sooner they leave the better  
  
"It means, uh that the creature is happy," Hermione stuttered out.  
  
"Well there you go she knows. Come on Harry I wanna go get ready to my Qudditch game against Hufflepuffle." Cho said dragging Harry out with her.  
  
"That's a lie, said Harry angrily pulling his arm away from Cho, Cho I'm not going to miss your game it will only take me and Hermione another 30 minutes or so. I'll meet you and Ron in the Great Hall at Dinner,"  
  
Cho then made a "humph" sound and quickly gave him a kiss on the lips and left Ron following close behind.  
  
Well at least Ron and the bitch our gone but I still have to stay here with Harry. Which isn't all that bad, at least you get to be near him  
  
Harry and Hermione sat there in silence looking up what on earth clowns could mean. They checked in the book that McGonagall have given them but it didn't have one thing about clowns. An hour went by, 2 hours went by, before either of them notice they had missed dinner and most of Cho's game.  
  
"Oh shit, she is going to kill me," Harry said jumping up and looking at his watch.  
  
"She won't kill you," Hermione said dully picking up the book she had been reading and placing it on back on the book shelf  
  
"No but she probley won't talk for me for at least a day," said Harry looking at Hermione.  
  
Does he except me to care? He ignores me for more the whole summer and more of half the year and he excepts me to care. Well I'm not I'm going to give him the cold shoulder and see how he likes it  
  
"Well that's your problem Harry, not mine," Hermione said not even bothering to look at him.  
  
Good one  
  
Another moment of moment silence.  
  
"So why weren't you in morning classes today?" Harry asked looking directly into Hermione's eyes.  
  
Don't melt into his eyes Hermione just look away  
  
"Overslept,"  
  
"Wow, said Harry with a smile on his face, must have been a good dream,"  
  
Hermione didn't say anything, but she wanted to burst into tears.  
  
"Who's the lucky guy?" he asked but this time he didn't smile.  
  
"There is no guy and it wasn't a dream it was more like a nightmare," Hermione said then suddenly stopped.  
  
Oh why did you say nightmare? You have such a big mouth! Okay just quickly blow it off maybe he didn't hear you say nightmare  
  
"A nightmare what was it about?" Harry asked as scooted his chair closers to Hermione's.  
  
Damn  
  
"Since when do you care?" Hermione said angrily looking him dead in the eye.  
  
Harry didn't say a word and suddenly became much inserted in his feet.  
  
"You know what Harry just forget it I'll tell McGonagall we couldn't find it. Then you get to leave and go back to your be loved it Cho," Hermione said throwing the book that she was reading down and quickly standing up.  
  
I don't care if I sound like a bitch! I hate him I hate him so much for doing this! DO YOU HEAR ME HARRY FUCKING POTTER I HATE YOU!!  
  
"No, Harry said, firmly we can find what it means" With that he picked up another book and began to read.  
  
"Fine," Hermione said stomping her foot down and picking up the book she had thrown.  
  
I don't care Harry read that stupid book as long as you want! And you know what I hope you and Cho are miserable together. I'm going to find out what the hell a clown means in a dream then I'm leaving and I hope Cho beats you for missing that stupid game. Go ahead read see if it bothers me. UGH!!   
  
After four hours of continually looking at pages it does finally get to you especially if it it 10:00 at night. Hermione yawned again for the third time.  
  
Don't go to sleep, don't go to sleep  
  
But before she could stop herself she had fallen into a deep sleep in the middle of the library. She quickly began the same dream she had that morning but this time it was different, it was as thought she was watching the dream and it seemed to be going by much quicker.  
  
What is going on? Come on Hermione wake up  
  
Her eyes flickered open, she felt odd if as thought her head was light. She turned her head to Harry and saw his face. It was pale white, he seemed to be breathing very fast, but his breath taking emerald green eyes seem to be looking above Hermione. She turned her head up and didn't see anything.  
  
What in god's name is he starring at? Oh no maybe he saw me drool in my sleep!  
  
Then she looked down at his hand and saw his wand. Suddenly it hit Hermione like a ton of hippogriffs.  
  
He saw my dream, he saw my dream. Oh no pleas, why? "I can't believe you just, you just went and did that!" Hermione said picking up her books.  
  
"Hermione wait I-"  
  
"WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE?" she screamed throwing a book at his head. He quickly dodged it and began to speak again.  
  
"Listen I was just worried but Hermione I would never le-"  
  
"OH NOW SUDDENLY YOU CARE? WELL HARRY I FIGURED YOU STOP SINCE YOU AND RON DITCHED ME!!!" she yelled but tears were now streaming down her face.  
  
"HERMIONE I WOULD NEVER-"Harry began but was cut off.  
  
"I mean I know I'm beautiful like her, and I know I don't like I qudditch and I know I annoyed you and Ron. But, but , but.." she couldn't finish her statement she had begun to cry to hard.  
  
Pull yourself together, just get up and run and just avoid him till you graduate  
  
Hermione did just that she ran, she didn't even bother to pick up her books. She didn't get very far thought.  
  
"Hermione listen to me! Well you just stop" Harry pleaded.  
  
Keep walking, keep walking  
  
But her thought were interrupted when Harry suddenly grabbed both of her arms and pined her against the library wall.  
  
"Listen Hermione, just listen, I'm sorry I looked into your dreams. I was just worried you had seemed so tired and lifeless when you're in class I-"  
  
"I wonder why?" Hermione whispered another tear ran down her face.  
  
"Hermione look at me, look at me please!" he pegged.  
  
But Hermione kept turning her head in all directions to avoid his gaze. Suddenly she felt it, the most wonderful feeling in the world. It was if somebody lit her body on fire. Harry lips were rested on hers and she quickly looked at him.  
  
"Hermione I never in my whole entire life leave you there to die. I would rather be tortured, or murder or anything rather then leave you there! Listen to me you are far from worthless, you are everything! You're beautiful and smart. Don't you get it Hermione I didn't mean to hurt you I just wanted to protect you," he said urgently.  
  
"Protect me, by leaving me for CHO?" Hermione screamed in his face.  
  
"I have dreams too! Yyyoouu died in everyone, every single GOD DAMN ONE! Then Voldermort would just sit there and laugh while I held your lifeless body! Oh I'm so sorry they just seem so real, holding your lifeless body seemed so real," Harry said while a tear slipped down his face.  
  
Hermione didn't say a word just starred at Harry in disbelief.  
  
"Don't you get it Hermione? I know if I kept talking to you, he would find a way to get you and he, he, he, Harry began to stumble with his words, would kill you. Then, then, then, I don't know what I would do, I would be missing you, my everything."  
  
Hermione continued to let Harry hold her hands up against the wall as he continued to kiss her lips. He gently ran his tongue on her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world not just for Hermione but for Harry as well. He continued to kiss down her neck, and kissed backup to her ear, he gently bit her ear lop and whispered,  
  
"I would never leave you there, never"  
  
With that he continued to kiss her senseless as she melted into him.  
  
Wow  
  
Well what do you think? Please review!  
  
I know this wasn't really R but I wasn't sure because rape is showed. 


End file.
